


The Path

by Galadriel34



Series: My vids [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, spoiler 2x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vid from 2x01. I really love this episode, so much feelings :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path

Download links [here](http://galadrielshome.yolasite.com/the-path.php) at my site, in Galadriel's Home.


End file.
